


Breakdance Betrayal

by Gotrix, Marorin5



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Breakdance Video, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotrix/pseuds/Gotrix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marorin5/pseuds/Marorin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian finds an old video of a teenage Dom, and as a good friend, of course he was gonna make his life hell about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdance Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so after watching this video of Vin Diesel breakdancing in the 80s (that's a thing, I swear—look it up XD), of course me and my best friend, Gotrix, had to write about it. This is just a silly one-shot. Completely random. Brian has found a video of a teenage Dom break dancing. Gotrix's Dom, I'm Brian. This is the result. XD

When Dom got home, he found Brian sitting in the living room, laughing at whatever he was looking at in his laptop. Brian noticed Dom come in, and he grinned widely, clearly trying not to laugh. "I didn't know you had moves like that, bro," he commented, amusement clear in his voice.

"What moves? Only moves I have are in the bedroom and in the car," Dom replied gruffly. _He can't know,_ he reassured himself as doubt and dread flooded him.

"Oh, really? 'Cause this thing right here," he gestured to his laptop, "is telling otherwise." He smirked. "Didn't know you danced, Dom."

"I don't dance. You're just messing me about!" Dom protested fiercely until he glanced at the screen. "It's not me," was all he could manage to say. Flat out lies and denial seemed like his only option.

"Yeah, sure," Brian chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "So, this guy here is, what, your lost twin? 'Cause beside the fact he's younger and he has a 'fro, he looks awfully lot like you, y'know?"

_What do I say? He's fucking found it! Do I claim it's a relative? No, that won't work. It's over; my life is over._ Dom panicked as he tried to find a way to get out of accepting it was him. "I am not saying it's me, I'm not saying it isn't. I am saying it was a different time and people change. The past should stay buried as a general rule, _Mr. Ex-Cop Turned Internationally Wanted Criminal_ ," Dom snapped defensively.

Brian raised his eyebrows, but the smirk didn't leave his face. "Woah, man. Don't get so defensive. Ya know, you gotta accept what you once were. I accept I usta be a cop. And I learned a lotta things, y'know," the blond said, his eyes twinkling. "Like for example, I learned how to read people. Hard as fuck to read you, though, but my training plus the fact I know you well enough tell me that you're defensive for a reason." He feigned thinking. "Now, why would you get defensive? Oh, I know—the guy in this video is _you_!"

"Fuck your acceptance. I needed the money, okay?! Someone had to put food on the table and nitrous tanks in the cars!" Dom replied with a sigh, accepting defeat but not without an attempt at justifying it.

"And instead of just winnin' some races you had to go and break dance," Brian snorted. "Wouldn't've expected that from you," he commented, glancing at the screen. "Gotta admit, though, you were pretty good. I thought you'd be, like, stiff as fuck."

"It was the 80s. I was young and stupid. And women found it impressive. At least I didn't prostitute myself—I mean, _act_ ," Dom shot back as it dawned on him he'd never escape this.

Brian let out a chuckle. " _Right_ ," he grinned. "Surely it got you lots of girls. 'Specially 'cause you were rockin' that _'fro_ of yours," he finished the sentence with a laugh. Of course he was gonna tease Dom. That's what friends did!

"I hate you," Dom grunted as he walked off red faced and fearing the others finding out. "And you're just jealous you couldn't pull off an afro, Blondie!" he yelled as he slammed the front door shut behind him. _I had to get a parting shot. Save some face._

"Aw, come on, Dom!" he shouted loud enough for Dom to hear him through the door, laughing. "I haven't showed it to anyone! Well, none other than Rome, at least!"

"You bastard! _Everyone_ will know now! I hate you more for this than I do for the fact you corrupted my sister!" Dom roared as he flung the door open upon hearing Brian.

Brian laughed at the expression on Dom's face, almost doubling over. "Oh my fucking God," he breathed. "My ribs hurt."

"Mention this again and they'll _really_ hurt," Dom warned menacingly as he stormed out, visibly sulking. _I lost that and my dignity. Well, time for Plan B: Drive off a cliff,_ Dom decided melodramatically as he got in his car.

Brian continued to laugh as he shook his head. "This is the _greatest_ thing," he chuckled.

* * *

_I bet he's still laughing. If time-travel ever comes about, I'm going to go back and slap the afro off young me for this,_ Dom ranted in his mind with disdain at himself as he drove way faster that he should've. But, hey, he always did just that. That's the fast and furious life, after all.

* * *

Back at the house, Brian was indeed laughing as he reached for his phone and texted Mia. _I found the break dancing video you told me about, sent it to Rome, and confronted Dom about it. I think I broke him, baby._

He quickly got a reply. _I would say that's cruel, but since we both know it's hilarious, I won't. I mean, my brother had the greatest afro._

Brian grinned as he texted back. _This is why I love you. It's hilarious, yeah. Rome watched it and he's dying. And Dom drove off. Probably off sulking. Anyway, the afro thing is debatable. You didn't get to see Tej's. Man, now he could pull an afro._

Mia replied quickly. _I don't doubt it. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go see if my brother's done sulking. He'll probably need some cheering up if he's gonna face everyone at the BBQ on Sunday._

Brian chuckled as he replied. _Yeah, he'll need it._

He glanced at the video and smirked. "He'll definitely fucking need it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
